Good Day At The Office
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Actor Edward Cullen thinks it's just another day at work, until a sexy little brunette turns up in his trailer. Will he give in to his desires? Turns out he can't help himself, she's just too damn gorgeous. ONE SHOT. M FOR LEMON. AH. EPOV.


****

**Another little one shot that came to mind when i was out shopping today... Weird, i know.**

**Anyway, nothing has changed since the last time, i still don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I flicked through the script nonchalantly, skimming over my lines again before nodding and handing it to one of the assistants.

The director called action and I stepped forward into the line of the camera, careful to get my angle right in the direction of the lens.

"I don't care... I'm not doing it." I stated defiantly, shaking my head at my co-star who stood across from me, pursing her lips in refrain.

"You are. Or else I'll tell him you tried to make a pass at me." She smirked.

"Don't even try it." I scoffed, "I wouldn't touch you with a bargepole and he knows it. I'm not going to kill your husband because you want to run off with your boyfriend."

She licked her lips in anger, glancing away from me before she stepped forward, digging one long nail into my shirt, "You will do as I ask. I'll make sure of it."

She turned then, and walked off the set before I heard "cut" being called.

I let out a breath, rubbing my chest slightly as I watched were she'd left. The film I was working on right now was an action adventure. I didn't do the romantic stuff.

I didn't really get along with my co-star. I think she wanted in my pants.

And I wasn't just being cocky.

I glanced towards the director to listen encase it needed to be reshot, but he was talking to someone. I moved to look away, only my eyes caught with someone else's.

A brown haired girl was looking at me, smiling slightly as she took me in. I did the same to her, letting my eyes travel down her body and back up again.

She was slim, with curves that were begging to be touched. I blinked at little at my own haste, although it was undeniable that she was gorgeous. Her brown eyes were blazing into mine and she raised an eyebrow at me suggestively.

I felt my mouth drop open slightly before she looked away, answering to her name.

I shook my head and began to walk off the set, going towards my trailer and opening the door. I reached for a beer as the door shut behind me, taking a long swig before I lifted up the next piece of script, reading through it momentarily. I kicked off my shoes and socks, resting my head back against the couch, knowing I had an hour or so before I got called back to the set.

The door opened quietly and I assumed it was one of my assistants, or hair and make-up, though thankfully I needed no make-up on me today. I hated that stuff.

"Mr Cullen." The voice was quiet but confident and I glanced up in response.

The brown haired girl was standing in the middle of my trailer, the door closed firmly behind her as she stared down at me as I sat on the couch.

She held up one hand, holding my Raybans gently, "You left these on set."

I set down my beer and script on the table, standing up as I smiled, "Thank you."

I took them from her gently, feeling our warm skin brush past each other as I lifted them from her hands. I set them down on the side, keeping my gaze held to hers.

"I'm Bella." She tilted her head slightly, "You're a good actor Mr Cullen."

"Edward." I mumbled, watching her lips as she talked.

Something was twitching below my boxers, coming to life as it listened to velvety voice.

I knew exactly what it was.

_Down boy..._ I cautioned, _Let's wait for a while first. See if she makes a move._

It wasn't deniable that this woman was in fact probably the sexist woman I'd ever seen. In fact there was no probably about it, just certainty.

Her tongue slipped out from her mouth to wet her bottom lip before she bit down on it gently, "Edward." She spoke softly and my little friend tightened more and more under the strain of my pants.

Shit, she was hot.

"Was there anything else you needed?" I asked, moving to place one hand on the counter across from us, letting my eyes feast on her body encase she shot me down and left the trailer.

At least I'd have something to think about.

Her string top was low cut, revealing tender cream skin underneath. I could easily slip my hands underneath and palm her breasts with my warm hands. I could imagine how soft she'd feel. She was wearing tiny little shorts that made her long white legs go on for eternity. I would run my hands up them, right to the apex between her legs and then I'd...

I stopped myself short, snapping my gaze back to her face as she spoke, "Well... I thought you'd be lonely in here all by yourself."

Was it possible that someone's voice could make your dick as hard as a rock? I now had my answer as my cock was fast approaching near suffocation under the obstruction of my clothes.

Either she stayed and let me have my way with her.

Or she left so I could take care of my own situation.

I hoped the first would be the one she'd choose.

"Well it does get quiet lonely in here..." I admitted.

_And down here, _my friend piped up from under my boxers, _Very very lonely._

I gritted my teeth, watching as she moved her hair away from her neck a little, "It's really warm. People shouldn't make movies in the summer." She shook her head, and I watched as a bead of sweat rolled down her neck, "Far too warm."

"Yeah it's pretty hot in here." I said, my eyes transfixed on the bead of water slowly travelling down to her shoulder and then diverting completely, taking a turn for the side of her body, right beside her breasts.

_Lucky fucker, _I thought harshly.

"You seem very warm..." She said thoughtfully, before she ever-so-gently placed a hand on my shirt, "Very hot."

I didn't speak, only watched her hand in surprise. She moved her gaze to mine, looking at me under her impossibly long lashes.

"You should cool down." She stated, sliding her hand upward towards my collar before she undid one of the buttons with a quick flip of her fingers.

I let out a breath, and my cock saluted in attention, waiting for more.

"I think I should..." I said eventually. With my agreement she moved both hands to my shirt, slowly undoing the buttons as she held my gaze.

She leisurely slid my shirt off my shoulders before running her warm hands along my abs and up to my nipples. Her fingers grazed them slightly before she scraped her nails along the suddenly sensitive skin.

I hissed loudly and saw her smirk before she took her hands away from me. I was about to step closer to her, to forbid any separation, but instead of walking away she began to push down the straps of her top.

I watched in fascination, feeling my cock grow more and more pronounced as my eyes feasted on her body.

_No bra. _Both my head and my cock thought instantly and I almost groaned aloud in anticipation.

Actually I think I did.

She yanked the top over her head before dropping it silently on the floor, holding my eyes to hers.

I couldn't help myself, my felt my eyes dart down to her mounds and I moaned loudly, almost hungrily. Her creamy breasts were waiting for my touch, almost begging me. I reached forward with both hands, slowly tracing my fingers around the curves before palming them softly and slowly.

She shut her eyes, biting down on her lip as I worked my hands.

"Do you like that Bella?" I asked quietly, flicking her nipples with my long fingers.

"Ahh..." She moaned louder, "Yes... I like it a lot..."

I hummed in appreciation before I moved my hand away from her right breast and lowered my head. I kissed along the soft skin, breathing her scent by the bucket loads before I darted my tongue from my mouth, tasting her sweetness.

I felt her fingers in my hair then, and my name fell from her lips in one graceful, desperate attempt. I slid both hands down to her ass and pulled her against me slowly, letting her feel my straining erection.

She gasped a little, and whether it was from my cock or my mouth I wasn't entirely sure.

She moved her hips a little, causing enough friction to make me want more. I groaned against her, taking one nipple into my mouth and sucking lightly as my hands pushed her further against my jean covered cock, rubbing her thigh against it slowly.

"You're so hard." She breathed out, "Fuck, you feel massive..."

I would've smirked, only my mouth was busy acquainting itself with her delicious breasts.

"You're very beautiful Bella..." I whispered as I alternated my mouth to her other nipple, giving both equal attention.

"Please..." She whispered, digging her nails into my hair with one hand as her other slid down my body and towards my jeans. She undid the button quickly before slipping her hand inside, taking me in her small hand, "Fuck..." She mumbled, squeezing me gently before I bucked against her hand, "Like that baby?" She whispered.

I took a moment to control myself, stopping my mouth as I sucked in a breath. Her hand began to rub me slowly and I moaned against her skin, "Bella..."

"I love how you say my name..." She whispered, "Say it again..." She gave another gentle squeeze.

"Bella!" I almost shouted this time, her warm hand causing my cock to rejoice and harden more in her company.

"I need you inside me." She stated, pulling her hand away from me and taking a step back, only to tug at the zipper on my jeans.

I let her do as she wished. Who was I to complain?

She pushed my jeans down, leaving me in my boxers as I kicked of my pants. I placed my hands on her hips, slipping my fingers into the waistband of her shorts and tugging them down gently. She balanced between both legs as she took them and her flip flops off. She kept her eyes on mine, glancing every so often at my boxers.

I pulled her against me quickly, feeling her naked thigh brush once again against my cock, which was much happier now that there wasn't as much offending clothing blocking our way.

I held her waist with one hand as my other skimmed along her flat stomach and down to her black lace panties. She gasped slightly as my fingers traced along her inner thigh and she moved against me slowly, making my hand moved higher.

"So you want me to touch you up there..." I spoke in a whisper, close by her ear.

She let out a breath, nodding a little against my shoulder, "Yes..."

"Say my name..." I commanded, running my fingers along the apex of her legs, feeling her soaked panties, "So fucking wet..."

"Edward." She bit out, shivering slightly from my touch, "Please Edward."

I ran my finger along the hem before yanking on her panties quickly, hearing them rip below me. My eyes widened slightly but Bella just moaned, gripping my upper arms for support, "Fuck... Edward... Please..."

She was learning that saying my name got her all kinds of places, and so I dipped my fingers into her slick folds, covering them in her wetness.

"You're so wet for me baby..."

"For you..." She nodded, her head tilting slightly on my shoulder, "Please..." I looked down at her and blinked at her expression. Her pink lips were parted, breathing heavily on my shoulder with her eyes closed in bliss.

I moved my fingers to her clit, starting to rub her slowly as I watched her expression. Her mouth opened a little more, giving way to a moan that made her shiver and her brows crease in pleasure.

I continued my fingers in their rhythm, playing her like a piano with every chord touched. I fought the urge to slip my fingers inside her, I wanted to, and I know she wanted it too, but that was for my cock to claim territory.

She started to shake against me, holding onto my shoulders as I rubbed her faster, feeling her juices drip onto them with every stroke. I slowed my fingers, feeling her orgasm ebb away before it reached its peak.

She frowned, her eyes still closed, "What... What are you doing..."

I placed a kiss on her jaw, moving to whisper in her ear, "My cock wants to make you come, beautiful..."

She moaned, digging her nails into the skin of my back lightly, "Take me..." She whispered, "Please..."

I moved my fingers away from her centre, bringing them to my lips and licking one clean, shutting my eyes at the taste of her. Fucking heaven.

I was about to move on to my second helping when my hand was yanked away from my lips. I opened my eyes in shock, only to see Bella take my cum-covered finger in her mouth, sucking on it slowly, watching me with her lust filled eyes.

Fuck. Yes.

She let go with a "pop" when she was finished and I sat down on the couch in a quick movement, pulling her down on top of me.

She moved to place her legs on either side of me, before hooking her fingers into the waistband of my boxers. I lifted my hips a little, letting her slide them off me to _finally _let Captain Cum free.

"Fuck..." She spoke low, and reached for my dick with her hand. She wrapped one hand around me, and licked her lips when she noticed how her fingers couldn't reach the whole way around my erection, "You're so big... I want you inside me. Now." She ordered, meeting my eyes again.

I lifted her hand away from me, kissing it softly before I lifted her up. She placed both hands on my shoulders, holding my gaze before I slid her down and onto my cock.

We both moaned, and she cried out as I entered her slick folds.

"Holy shit..." I shut my eyes for a moment, feeling her tight pussy adjust to my size, "You're so tight."

"You're so big." She whimpered, moving over me slowly and making me grip her hips tighter at the feel of her warm, wet walls.

I opened my eyes and met her intense gaze. She was staring at me as she reached her fingers into my hair, tugging lightly before she lowered her lips to mine.

I kissed her back gladly, feeling her warm lips against my own only added to the pleasure she was creating for me.

I moved my hands to her ass, sliding my cock further inside her tightness until I filled her completely. She gasped against me, and I rubbed against her gently, feeling her ass palm my balls.

She moved her hands to my shoulders again, giving herself leverage as she began to ride me slowly. I kept my hands firmly on her ass, moving her slowly and then faster, letting us both experience the full impact.

"Yes..." She whispered, arching her back slightly into me as she shut her eyes, "Fuck... Oh... Edward..."

I lowered my head to her breasts, sucking once again on her nipple as I moved her faster, loving the sound of my name on her lips.

"Edward..." She panted, "So... Good..."

She dug her nails into the skin at my shoulder, moving faster and harder than before, finding my rhythm and matching it completely as she thrust her hips against me and moved her ass down onto my lap.

"Bella..." I groaned, feeling my cock twitch with every move she made, "Oh God..."

"Yes..." She nodded almost dazedly, "Say my name... I love it when you say my name..."

"Bella..." I whispered again, moving my head back to rest against the back of the couch, bucking my hips up into her to create more friction.

She liked that.

She screamed out, holding tighter onto me, "Again..." She ordered, keeping her eyes shut tightly.

"Look at me." I ordered and her head dipped down to meet mine again, her lust filled eyes locking with my own.

I did as she asked, pushing myself to the hilt inside her, feeling my cock touch her g-spot and watching her face as it twisted in pleasure.

She did her best to hold her gaze to mine, so I gave another thrust, and then another.

"Uhhh... Ahh... Ohhh... Edward..." She was making the most wonderful sounds I'd ever heard and I moved us faster and harder together as I reached my high. "I'm so close..." She bit out, "More!"

"Scream for me baby." I whispered, giving one more hard thrust inside her. It all happened so fast then. My cock swelled before shooting its load inside her and sending me into oblivion. At the same time she tightened around me and threw her head back, screaming my name with so much passion I was sure she could make the walls of the trailer fall off.

I shouted her name instantly, holding her tight against me as my cock emptied inside of her, making her shiver in pleasure.

We lay like that for a long moment and eventually she moved her head to look at me, a slow smile spreading across her lips.

"That was so hot..." She whispered, biting down on her lip innocently.

I reached with one hand to tug her skin away from her lip, before reaching forward to kiss her deeply. She tangled her fingers in my hair, letting her tongue play with mine in that familiar way.

"I've missed you so much..." She spoke against them and I tightened my hold around her.

"I've missed you too baby... Although it has only been a few hours..."

She sighed a little and pulled her lips from mine to look at me, "I thought you'd enjoy this surprise." She smirked.

I nodded my agreement, "I did... I _really _did... I wasn't expecting to see you here."

She grinned, reaching to hold her hand in mine as she fiddled absently with my wedding ring, "I told them I was married to the lead, they let me in."

"I must give them a tip."

"You should." She nodded, "They were very helpful."

"Not too helpful I hope." I raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid." She hit my shoulder playfully, "Isn't it quite obvious that I only have eyes for one man?"

I smirked, pressing my one hand against her ass again. My cock, which was still buried inside her, rubbed gently against her walls, making her moan a little.

"Yes, it's obvious." I noted with a nod.

She laughed and bent her head to kiss me again, "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled back at her, meeting her lips with my own.

"I really should go though." She stated with a sigh, "Will it be long until you're home?"

"Not too long baby..." I reached up to push her hair back, "Only another hour or two."

Her eyes lit up, smiling widely before she moved off me slowly.

She bent to pick up her clothes, holding up the shredded remains of her panties, "Really?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I grinned, "I was just too eager for my girl."

"Well I guess I won't complain then." She laughed.

She pulled on her shorts and tank top, and I fought the urge to get hard again, knowing that she had _nothing_ on underneath.

She picked up my shirt, jeans and boxers, setting them in my lap before she reached to kiss me slowly, "See you at home."

And with that, she walked out, shutting the door behind her firmly.

I laid my head back against the couch, shutting my eyes as I replayed everything in mind.

Definitely a good day at the office.

* * *

**I love reviews... Hint Hint :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
